Peace Treaty With Voldemort
by cari55a
Summary: SEQUEL to "Baiting Voldemort". After Voldemort made a peace treaty with Harry, how does their lifestyle change? Perhaps, justice being served, traitors being discovered, and more sex? WARNING: Manipulative Dumbledore and Weasley bashing (except Weasley twins).
1. Chapter 1 - TINY ITTY BITTY REVENGE

**Hello my devoted tigers!**

**My story is based on Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.**

**I hope you like it! Send me reviews! I take constructive criticism. **

**This is a SEQUEL to ****"Baiting Voldemort"****! If you haven't read that story, read it before reading this! **

**WARNING: This story will inquire a lot of intense mature love making. Bowchickawowow ;)**

_Italics = character's thoughts_

**K-kem. Ok, now that, that's settled. You shall all begin. Mrwahahaha!**

* * *

**BARGAINING WITH VOLDEMORT**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 PROMO: After hours of intense sex, Harry wants revenge. Will the outcome of his revenge become successful? Read and find out!**

* * *

**CH. 1 – Tiny Itty Bitty Revenge**

_Harry: Geeez, for a person who's suppose to be 70, he has a lot of fucking stamina. He's a fucking wild beast when it comes to sex! We had sex all night-or should I say, morning? Hmmm, let me calculate this shit…he came over at midnight and now it is about 6 am. Holy shit! 6 hours!? Uuugh, no wonder I'm so fucking sore! I can't feel my whole lower half-SHIT! The Dursleys! How am I going to do all my chores today!? _

"Mmmm-quit moving sssso much," Voldemort sleepily grumbled as he managed to muffle out through Harry's bed head. This caused Harry to stop fidgeting from his thoughts on the Dursleys.

_Harry: Oh yeaaaaa, Tom is still with me! Yay, I'm so happy! Mmm and he smells really good too...oh my gosh! Is Tom snuggling with me!? Ahaha! He's so adorable when he's not a sexy beast! Wow, he's such as heavy sleeper. _

Harry then relaxed and spent another 5 minutes snuggling with Tom. They were both facing each other with their limbs entangled together while Tom's head rested upon Harry's messy raven locks.

As much as Harry was enjoying this warmth and comfort, his thoughts suddenly went back to the Dursleys.

_Harry: Oh my gosh! It's passed 5 am-Vermon is going to kill me! Breakfast is not ready, the table isn't set-_

Suddenly, Harry remembered what happened last night and then evilly smirked.

_Harry: Hmmm, well it looks like I don't have to worry about the chores anymore since I have my big bad wolf over here, who is trying to cuddle me to death. Ehehehe! Geez, I cannot believe I hadn't thought of that before…it must be because I am so exhausted from being thoroughly fucked! Uuugh, have I mentioned that I'm so so so so so sore!? Rawwwr, I need to get my revenge. Oh! I know! Thank goodness I'm 17-legal age to use magic freely!_

Harry Potter, the master of quick thinking, is now going to evilly get his revenge on Lord Voldemort. With his small figure, he wormed out of Voldemort's suffocating death grip and grabbed his wand, which was underneath his bed. He then mischievously chanted a silent incarcerous spell that silently tied Voldmort's wrists to the head of the bed. Once Harry was satisfied with his spells, he crawled underneath the bed sheets where he met Tommy Jr. AKA Tom's monstrous cock.

_Harry: Holy mother of Merlin! I cannot believe I had this thing in me for 6 hours! Well, it is now time to act upon this tiny itty bitty revenge. It can't hurt…I mean, what could Tom possibly do? _

Thankfully for Harry's sake, they were both butt-naked due to their previous intense activity. Harry then carefully groped Tom's enormous cock and started to pump it up and down with his right hand. With his other hand, he gently massaged Tom's balls. To Harry's delight, Tom began responding to his touch as Tom's cock gradually hardened. Once Tom's cock was fully hardened, Harry curiously kissed Tom's tip of his cock while his hands were still working Tom's length. Being his first time giving a blowjob, Harry then experimentally swirled his tongue around Tom's slit and started to add some suctioning.

"Nnnghh-ah," Tom unconsciously gave a soft moan, which made Harry smirk against Tom's hard cock.

Harry knew Tom would wake up any second, so he decided to pick up the pace and suck harder along with adding long hard strokes to Tom's firm length. With this hot pleasurable sensation, Tom began to wake up in a rather confused manner.

_Voldemort/Tom: Nnnghh, feels good…wait, am I having a wet dream!? There's no way I am! What am I? A fucking 16 year old!? Something is not right…_

With this sudden confusion, Voldemort snapped open his piercing red eyes and tried to move his body as quickly as possible. To his dismay, he started to panic as he found his arms tied tightly above him, which left him in a submissive and vulnerable position. Voldemort then started to become irritated since no one had ever dared to place Lord Voldemort in a submissive position. Before he started a huge commotion, he then realized that something else was happening to his lower half of his body.

"Mmmmmphhh-hah—mnnnn," Harry moaned against Tom's hard dripping wet cock. As Harry was in full concentration mode, he didn't notice that the bed sheets slipped off during the process of giving Tom the blowjob of his life. Voldemort was now able to catch whom the criminal is that is making him feel so vulnerable.

Although Harry looked so cute as he was giving his best effort in giving Voldemort a blowjob, Voldemort was still furious at being in a submissive position.

Startling Harry, Voldemort tightly hissed, "How dare you do thissss to me!"

"What ever do you mean?," Harry replied innocently as he looked up at Voldemort with his bright emerald eyes and gave Voldemort's cock another quick kiss.

Trying not to moan, Voldemort retorted, "You know exactly what I mean! Get the ropes off m-mmmmphhh!"

Harry interrupted Voldemort's mad rant by passionately sealing their lips together. As they were battling with their tongues, with his wand in his hand, Harry silently conjured a cock ring and slid it down Tom's shaft until it reached Tom's balls.

From this sudden shock of dominance, Tom tore his lips off of Harry's and furiously snarled, "What the hell are you doing! GET IT OFF ME! Get it off me! Get thessse ropessss of me! Let me go!"

Harry evilly replied, "Nuh-uh. You fucked me for six hours straight and I'm so sore. It's only fair that I get my revenge on you Tom."

"Oh, don't you 'Tom' me! You will not get away with this!," Voldemort growled dangerously.

Provokingly, Harry began provocatively sliding up towards Voldemort's chest and placing himself in a cowboy position on top of Voldemort's crotch. Harry then began rubbing Tom's monstrous cock between his ass-cheeks.

With a smirk of his own, Harry purred against Tom's lips, "Hmmm, I think I can. And I think I will."

Every fiber of Voldemort's body was now screaming with lust and anger. Combining his lust and anger with his magical power, Voldemort ripped the magical ropes off and roughly flipped Harry onto his back.

"You are going to be sssssso sssssorrry that you've ever tried to get revenge on me!," Voldlemort roared as he quickly took the cock ring off of him.

Before Harry recovered from the shock of how Voldemort got out of his magical binding spell, Harry felt Voldemort's enormous cock slamming inside him. Although he is still a little stretched from an hour ago, he felt a burning sensation in his hole; a good burning sensation.

"Nnnnnaaahhh! Ahhh! Nnnghh!," Harry loudly moaned as Voldemort kept brutally thrusting him into his bed.

"H-how dare y-you!," Voldemort viscously howled through his heavy pants while giving Harry rough love bites on Harry's neck and chest. To further get his point across, Voldemort then hoisted Harry up against the nearest wall and thrusted deeper into Harry.

Harry was now loudly moaning uncontrollably as Voldemortly continuously gave Harry sharp thrusts that reached his prostate each time.

"D-don't ever t-tie me up e-ever a-again!," Voldemort heatedly commanded as Harry gave an incoherent whimpered.

"Ever!," Voldemort lovely snarled as he nipped Harry's earlobes while keeping his steady harsh thrusts.

"NNnghh-ahhh-n-nev—verrr!," Harry answered while panting and moaning.

"Ever!," Voldemort snarled again, but with a more gentleness in his tone as he looked Harry in the eyes.

Harry caught Voldemort's gaze and quietly replied, "N-never again." Once he gave Voldemort a sincere promise, Harry gave Voldemort a fiery kiss that made Voldemort pick up the pace of his deep thrusts.

With his arms and legs wrapped around Voldemort, Harry began tightening his channel and squirted his creamy load onto his glorious stomach. After a few more long, intense, and sharp thrusts, Voldemort spilt his seed inside Harry.

Both drained from rough sex, Voldemort carried Harry to the bed before collapsing.

Once Harry found his voice, he quietly whispered, "T-tom, I'm sorry. I didn't know you hated being tied up."

While looking up at Tom, Harry nervously continued, "It's just that-it's not fair that you-you don't realize that I'm sore. I mean, how would you feel if you had a monster cock up your ass for 6 hours!?"

As Voldemort listened to Harry's perspective, Voldemort suddenly felt selfish that he never realized how Harry felt; Harry did lose his virginity to him a couple hours ago and went through sex for 6 hours, plus this round of rough sex. Also, his cock was above the normal size…so for a virgin to take all of that, it must have been hard. On top of sex, Harry did confess his feelings to him too.

For the first time in his life, Voldemort apologized.

"I'm sssorry Harry," Voldemort softly replied as he gave Harry a loving kiss before continuing, "Thissss issss all too new to me. I'm not ussse to being loved. And when you told me that you love me, I couldn't help but want to have ssssex with you. Perhapssss I will tone the ssssex down a little."

Harry was in awe. Voldemort actually apologized to him and told him that he couldn't help, but have sex with him to show that he liked having Harry love him.

Harry then giggled, "Tom, you do realize that even without our peace treaty, I will love you for as long as I live, right? This also means that I will have sex with you for the rest of my life, so it would be greatly appreciated if we tone down the sex to maybe two times a day?"

From Harry's sudden reassurance of love, Voldemort was stunned.

"Harry," Voldemort timidly responded as he brushed his right hand through Harry's dark messy curls before continuing, "Thank you for loving me. Right now, I can't ssssay that I feel the ssssame, but pleassse be patient with me. I do want you though."

Harry gently gave Voldemort a tender kiss before giving a playful reply, "Well, I'm not known for my patience, but we do after all, have the rest of our lives to get to know each other inside and out. Speaking of which, you never did tell me why you hate being tied up."

Voldemort then involuntarily grimaced before he explained, "Harry, I just-I hate feeling vulnerable. Being tied up into a ssssubmisssssive posssition makessss me vulnerable, and I sssstrongly disssslike that. Besssidessss, I, being the Dark Lord, have never ever been tied up before."

Harry was blown away by how adorable Tom's explanation was and couldn't help but tease him.

"Hmmm, I feel so bad. I've been such a bad, bad boy. Perhaps, you'd like to punish me?," Harry said in the most innocent tone while grinding his cock against Tom's and looking up at Tom's lustful red eyes.

With this sudden provoke, Voldemort huskily growled, "Very well. I think it issss rather sssssuitable for you to claim your punisssshment right now." Voldemort then attacked Harry's plump cherry lips and started grinding harder against him.

"Mmmmphh-wait! We just agreed to tone down the sex. Could you just punish me tomor-," Harry began protesting as Voldemort interrupted by reattaching their lips.

_Harry: Oh no…here comes the next round of love-making. Damnit! I should not have provoked him! Nnnnaahh, he feels so good though! Ohhh! Ah, fuck it! Fuck me!_

_Voldemort/Tom: Uuugh, why is it that Harry makes me so damn horny! I swear, this is the last time for today. _

**End of Chapter 1 :) **

* * *

**So…how did you all like it so far? Send me reviews!**

**HINT TO WHAT TO EXPECT OF CH. 2: Poor Dursleys…mrwahahahaha**

**NOTE: This story will take a while to complete.**

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2 - VOLDEMORT, MEET MY 'FAMILY'

**Hello my devoted tigers!**

**My story is based on Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling.**

**I hope you like it! Send me reviews! I take constructive criticism. **

**This is a SEQUEL to ****"Baiting Voldemort"****! If you haven't read that story, read it before reading this! **

**WARNING: This story will inquire a lot of intense mature love making. Bowchickawowow ;)**

* * *

**NOTE: I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT VOLDEMORT PLACED A WARD THAT MADE HIM UNDETECTABLE FROM THE MINISTRY AND DUMBLEDORE BEFORE HE WENT INTO THE DURSLEYS' HOUSE.**

* * *

_Italics = character's thoughts_

**K-kem. Ok, now that, that's settled. You shall all begin. Mrwahahaha!**

* * *

PEACE TREATY WITH VOLDEMORT

**CHAPTER 2 PROMO: After hot makeup sex, Voldemort decides to meet Harry's 'family'. Will Harry's 'family' be accepting to this circumstance or will they unleash Voldemort's wrath of hatred? Read and find out!**

* * *

**CH. 2 – Voldemort, Meet My 'Family'**

"…no sex for a week," Harry growled.

"But-," Tom started to weakly protest before Harry interrupted him with his dangerous commanding voice.

"No. It is final! No sex for a week! I'm so sore! If you can't, then we won't have sex for a month!," Harry threatened while giving Tom a vicious glare over the blue wrinkled covers that smelled of sex.

"Hmph, fine.," Tom pouted while snuggling closer towards Harry.

Suddenly, to Tom's embarrassment, his stomach rumbled against Harry's back.

"Looks like someone has an appetite after such hard work," Harry chuckled as he turned around to face Tom with a smirk of his own.

"Sssshut up. I'm ssssurprisssed that your ssstomach issssn't gurgling out a sssong by Taylor Ssswift ssssince you sssshould be ssstarving from being sssso thoroughly fucked," Tom countered back with an evil smirk, which caused Harry to blush.

"Wait, you listen to Taylor Swift songs?," Harry questioned out of amusement.

"…," Voldemort was speechless because he didn't know if he should deny it when he actually did listen to Taylor Swift songs. Hey! Who can blame him? Her songs were quite catchy.

Unfortunately, the sound of stomping and yelling from downstairs interrupted the happy couple's friendly bantering.

_Harry: Oh shit! The Dursleys-wait. I have my beloved Tom here. Mrwahahaha!_

"Hmmm, well I do know what we can do to cure both our appetite. There is a kitchen downstairs…," Harry stated.

"Well, what are we waiting for?," Tom asked while he gracefully got up from the bed and pulled a rather limp Harry up with him.

"I should warn you that you may encounter some people that are rather harsh towards me.," Harry hesitantly cautioned as his bright green emerald eyes met Tom's ruby red eyes.

Tom looked at Harry in a confused manner before softly replying, "Then it isss all for the sssake of food."

After they were both dressed, Harry led Tom downstairs towards the kitchen where Tom was in for a really shocking surprise.

"IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME, BOYYYYY! IT'S PAST 8 AM! NO FOOD IS READY! THE TABLE ISN'T SET! I am going to be late for work-WHO THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT BALD CREEP!? YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BRING A CREEP INTO MY HOUSE!?," Uncle Vermon roared with rage as his whole body shook from anger while the color of red, decorated his face.

Seeing Voldemort frozen in place from shock, Harry began to respond in a frightened manner.

"I-I was busy with-," Harry began explaining before Uncle Vermon interrupted him with a pudgy fist connecting Harry's fragile face within seconds.

SMAAAACCCKK!

"YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY THAT WE TOOK YOU IN AND GAVE YOU A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FREAK! NO ONE WILL LOVE YOU! YOU FUCKING WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!," Uncle Vermon snarled with hatred as he continued to beat Harry up.

Voldemort suddenly came out his state of shock.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM!," Voldemort screamed with venom as he threw Uncle Vermon across the room with his wandless magic. At this point, Aunt Petunia and Dudley came out of their rooms to see what that commotion was. Dudley scrambled behind her as he trembled from terror.

"Get away from my husband you freak!," Aunt Petunia shrieked as she unsuccessfully tried throwing a phone at Voldemort's head.

Voldemort then threw Aunt Petunia and Dudley across the wall as he held Harry in a protective position before continuing, "HOW DARE YOU FILTHY MUGGLES HARM MY BELOVED!"

Aunt Petunia bravely retorted with her shrilling voice, "Your beloved!? This just proves to show that the boy is more of a FREAK! Get away from us you freaks!"

Harry was now frightened for her since she just insulted the greatest Dark Lord of all time. As he looked to see how Voldemort was reacting, he cringed. Harry has never seen Voldemort as livid as he was now.

To add more fuel to Voldemort's anger, Uncle Vermon barked with disgust, "WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TAKEN YOU IN! NOT EVEN WITH THE MONEY YOUR FREAK DUMBLEDORE BRIBED US WITH! WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT YOU ON THE STREETS OR BETTER YET, KILLED YOU OURSELVES!"

With this comment, Voldemort had enough. He levitated the Dursleys up and chained them each onto the brick wall. As they are screaming with terror, he evilly strides towards them.

Harry was now in between: frightened, shocked, relieved, amused, and turned on.

Frightened for the Dursleys; shocked that Dumbledore was paying the Dursleys money behind his back to 'take care' of him; relieved from being saved; amused by Voldemort's actions and the Dursley's reactions; and turned on by Voldemort's sexy 'evil-time-to-torture' voice.

"Doessss anyone of you know who I am?," Voldemort sharply asked in a dangerous manner as he slowly paced back and forth from Uncle Vermon (who was at the furthest left side of the wall) to Dudley (who was at the furthest right side of the wall, which left Aunt Petunia at the center of the wall).

The room was filled with dead silence except for the sound of heartbeats, sweat drops, and Voldemort's footsteps.

"No?," Voldemort evilly mocked before he continued, "Well, it issss rather rude of me to not formally introduce mysssself to my beloved'ssss family. My name isss Tom Marvelo Riddle. Also known as, Lord Voldemort, the mosssst evil and powerful Dark Lord of all time."

With this sudden information, the Dursleys gasps and trembled with fright. Although Harry was started to feel bad for the Dursleys, Harry bit his lips as tried so hard not to laugh at Dudley because Dudley pissed himself from terror.

"It sssseemsss to me that you all have not been treating my beloved properly. When did thissss abusssse ssssstart?," Voldemort questioned in a strained tone as he pierced his flaming red eyes into Uncle Vermon's murky blue eyes.

"I-I don't believe I-I know what y-you are t-talking about," Uncle Vermon stuttered.

From this lie, Voldemort threw out his patience and came face-to-face with the pudgy old man.

"You don't know what I'm talking about!?," Voldemort hissed before continuing, "Well, I guessss I'll do thissss the hard way."

At this moment, Uncle Vermon screamed as Voldemort probed through the mind of the guilty obese pig. There were several scenes of abuse in which Voldemort lost count. One in particular caught Voldemort's attention, and that was Harry's first abuse scene.

Harry's first abuse began when Aunt Petunia picked baby Harry up from the doorstep of the Dursley's house and dumped him onto the living room floor. While ever so nicely introducing Harry to the home of the Dursleys, she screamed for Uncle Vermon to see "the freak" and the letter brought to them from Dumbledore.

The letter from Dumbledore instructed them to raise Harry up **however they want **as long as they keep him until he is 17. It is explained that Harry and the Dursleys will be safe from Voldemort due to the blood wards. As a reward, the Dursleys get **50, 000 galleons** a year from the **Potter's vault**.

After reading the letter, the baby Harry began crying and this is where the abuse started. Uncle Vermon evilly smirked as he kicked baby Harry around like Harry was a soccer ball to 'rock him to sleep' before placing him into the cupboard on top the bottom shelf.

Voldemort now came out of Uncle Vermon's head and began with one of his favourite dark spells, "Crucio!".

Uncle Vermon screamed as his whole body shook from excruciating pain. Surprisingly, at his point, Dudley passed out instead of Uncle Vermon.

"S-stop it!," Aunt Petunia bravely shrieked before continuing, "Dumbledore will get you all for this!".

"Oh really?," Voldemort spoke with amusement and sarcasm at the fullest as Uncle Vermon was still under the dark curse.

"Yes! He will kill you evil vile creature!," Aunt Petunia shouted in a squeaky high-pitched voice.

"Hmmm, I highly doubt that ssssince Harry and I agreed on a peace treaty, issssn't that right Harry?," Voldemort then met Harry with his attempted innocent look.

Chuckling, Harry replied, "Yes, it is true. The war is stopped, however, justice must be served for those who deserve it."

"Hmmm, interessssting choice of wordssss Harry," Voldemort evilly smirked before continuing, "I believe that jusssstice musssst be sssserved towardssss thesssse fellowsss over here. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Harry sadly responded as he looked down at the brown carpet.

Noticing Harry's tone of voice, Voldemort then strode towards Harry and lifted Harry's delicate chin up to meet his soft lips for a tender kiss.

"Harry, thesssse people dessserve to be punisssshed. What they did to you issss inhumane. There'sss a difference between punissshing innocent people and punishing ssssinful people. Thessse people are ssssinful and evil. You did nothing wrong. You are the most puresssst angel I've ever known and you are anything, but evil," Voldemort said in a comforting voice as he rubbed Harry's right cheek with his left thumb before kissing him once again.

"GROSS FREAKS! GO TO HELL!," Aunt Petunia spat out with disgust.

Instead of turning around a torturing her, Voldemort broke off the kiss and calmly asked, "Do I have your permission to introduce the Durssssleysss to the Malfoyssss? Luciussss and Draco are rather bored thessse dayssss and would like to ssssharpen up their sssskillsss in the Dark Artssss."

Amused from how Voldemort is handling Aunt Petunia's threat, Harry huskily answered, "Yes, you have my permission. Although, I find you very sexy when you torture such criminals…perhaps you can demonstrate once more?"

Without giving another second, Voldemort pointed at Aunt Petunia and snarled out, "Crucio!".

"Mmm, so sexy," Harry moaned as he rewarded Voldemort with a deep kiss.

Once they were both snogged and breathless, they broke apart.

"As much as I enjoy ssssnogging you ssssenselessss, I believe the main purposssse of going down to the kitchen was to eat before we got distracted with ssssuch absssurd creaturessss. Sssshall we take care of our appetite now?," Voldemort suggested as he glanced at the unconscious Dursleys before gazing back at Harry.

"How would you like your eggs? Fried, sunny-side up, or scrambled?," Harry responded with an angelic smile that made Tom's heart flutter with warmth.

"S-sssscrambled," Voldemort replied as he watched Harry head towards the stove to make their breakfast.

**End of Chapter 2 :)**

* * *

**So…how do you all like it so far? Send me reviews!**

**HINT TO WHAT TO EXPECT OF CH. 3: Malfoys meet Dursleys...ehehe lots of torturing**

**NOTE: This story will take a while to complete.**

**Until then,**

**RAWR! ;) **


End file.
